


I Don’t Care

by karrienico



Category: Runaways (Comics), Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sick Nico, Sickfic, mistletoe kiss, very sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrienico/pseuds/karrienico
Summary: Nico is sick with a terrible cold on Christmas day, but Karolina won’t let that stop her from giving her the mistletoe kiss that Nico so desperately wants.





	I Don’t Care

"This is the worst Christmas ever," Nico said nasally through her stuffed up nose. She had just come down with a cold a couple days ago, and it was currently at it's apex. She refused to use her staff to get rid of it, insisting they should save that spell for just in case one of them falls deathly ill or gets poisoned.

Karolina smiled sympathetically at her girlfriend and walked over to their bed she was laying in, covered in a multitude of blankets. 

"I know," Karolina cooed and stroked her hair away from her clammy face, "Do you want anything?"

"Water," Nico croaked.

"Okay, I'll be right back." She leaned over to kiss her feverish forehead, before making her way downstairs to get her water.

When she came back up, Nico seemed to have already fallen asleep. Karolina smiled at the sight, and couldn't seem to get over how cute she looked, even though they had been rooming together in the hostel for a couple months and it was a sight she witnessed every morning.

She set the water down on the nightstand, and took her bracelet off so she could lay next to her. It was a lot harder for her body to get infections when there was solar energy radiating from it.

Karolina decided to read a book while Nico napped peacefully beside her. It was silent for about twenty minutes aside from Nico's soft snoring, until she started to stir.

"Mm..."

Karolina put her book down and looked over at her. "Nico, are you awake?"

"... This sucks..." Nico mutters.

Karolina chuckled. "I know, baby."

"I wanted... to kiss you."

Karolina then realizes by her slurred words and actual expression of feelings that Nico is talking in her sleep, probably a bit delirious from her fever. 

Karolina smirks, thinking about how much fun she'll have teasing her when she gets better. "Oh, do you?"

Nico barely nods. "Under... the mistletoe."

That next part shocks Karolina especially. She never took Nico for a romantic that wanted to kiss someone under a mistletoe. Hell, she even made fun of Karolina for buying the mistletoe in the first place.

Karolina was now smiling giddily from ear to ear. "I mean... that could be arranged," she offers. "We could just keep it up until you're not sick anymore."

"Mm," Nico groans, "I guess. But... it's not the same."

"Yeah," She agrees, laying on her side and looking at her girlfriend, "Maybe next year."

Nico then falls back into a deep slumber, and Karolina can't help but feel bad for her. She had also been wanting to kiss Nico under the mistletoe (hence why she bought it), especially after watching Gert and Chase do it.

Then she gets an incredibly stupid idea.

—

Nico slowly wakes up when she hears the familiar sound of Karolina's powers. She opens her eyes to find her floating right above her, fiddling with something on the ceiling. 

"Karrie?" She croaks, "What are you doing?" 

Karolina finishes whatever she's doing and descends a bit, revealing the mistletoe she had just placed over Nico's head.

Nico looked at her confusedly. "Why did you put the mistletoe there?" She questioned.

Karolina just smiled and floated down even closer to her. "Do you remember what you were saying to me when you were half asleep?"

"Um... No?" Since when does she talk in her sleep?

"You were talking about how disappointed you were that you couldn't kiss me under the mistletoe." 

Nico continued to stare at her with a confused expression, until she realized what she was doing. "No, I have no recollection of that and I have no idea why I said that. So don't you dare."

Karolina slowly floated closer to her, but Nico could barely move due to all the blankets wrapped around her like a burrito.

"Karrie, I'm serious! You're gonna get sick!" 

Now Karolina was right above her face. "I don't care," she whispered, and leaned down to capture her lips. Nico almost immediately forgot about her cold and kissed her back desperately for the first time in three days. She somehow got her arms out of the blackhole of blankets and wrapped them around Karolina’s neck while Karolina's rested by either side of Nico’s head.

"I can't believe you just did that," Nico told her when they finally pulled away.

"Just granting your wish."

Nico rolled her eyes with a smile. "You dork. I'm gonna have to take care of you, aren't I?"

"I mean, I'd rather it be you than anyone else."

—

Karolina sneezed loudly for about the third time in the last five minutes. 

"Bless you," Nico said.

"Thanks."

"So, do you now regret kissing me two days ago?" Nico asked her, the look on her face screaming "I told you so".

Karolina took a second to blow her nose. "Nope. Not at all. Making you happy is more important to me."

Nico felt herself blushing hard. "God, you sap," she said as usual. She still wasn't quite used to how sweet Karolina was and how well she treated her, but fortunately Karolina knew that was her way of saying "God, I love you so much".

"At least now we're both sick so we don't have anything to lose," Karolina mentions and gestures for Nico to come over. She gladly obliges and leans over the bed to give her quick peck.

Nico strokes her hot, feverish cheek. "Thanks for turning the worst Christmas ever into the best Christmas ever."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this tooth-rotting fluff!   
> Follow me on twitter for updates about future and current fanfics: @karrienico


End file.
